


got me screamin' to the lord, boy

by thewalrus_said



Series: a photographer and a bartender [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Doggy Style, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Impulse Buys at Flea Markets, M/M, Mirror Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: “And why did you impulse-buy a huge Gothic mirror?” Chris asked half an hour later, when the mirror was tied to his car’s roof rack and they were in traffic on the way to Viktor’s apartment. “Vanity getting the better of you?”Viktor twisted his mouth up. “I... can’t tell you. But it’s for a really good reason.”“Ah,” Chris said knowingly. “A sex thing.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: a photographer and a bartender [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644004
Comments: 40
Kudos: 256





	got me screamin' to the lord, boy

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read the others; all you need to know is that Yuuri has an exhibitionism kink.
> 
> Enjoy, folks!

“Chris,” Viktor said, once the other man answered his call. “I need to borrow your car.”

“Viktor,” Chris said, sounding amused. “What if I told you I was using it today?”

“Then I would be fucked,” Viktor answered. “I impulse-bought something at the flea market and I need help getting it home.”

Chris sighed, a long, theatrical drawn-out affair that lasted at least thirty seconds. “Which flea market? The one on Fairchild?”

“That’s the one.”

“I’ll be there in twenty. You’re sure whatever it is will fit in my car?”

Viktor regarded the tall, wide mirror he had just spent $50 on. “If not, we can tie it to the roof?”

Another sigh. “Alright, I’m on my way.”

“And why did you impulse-buy a huge Gothic mirror?” Chris asked half an hour later, when the mirror was tied to his car’s roof rack and they were in traffic on the way to Viktor’s apartment. “Vanity getting the better of you?”

Viktor twisted his mouth up. “I... can’t tell you. But it’s for a really good reason.”

“Ah,” Chris said knowingly. “A sex thing.”

“You don’t know that,” Viktor said quickly. “I never said it was a sex thing.”

Chris took one hand off the wheel to tap at the side of his nose. “I can smell a kink a mile away. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Viktor rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Chris helped him wrangle it into the elevator and then back out, but Viktor made him go away once it was through the front door so he wouldn’t see Viktor drag it into the bedroom. It took almost fifteen minutes of minute adjustments, but eventually Viktor got it arranged so the eyelines to the bed were what he wanted. He pulled out his phone and pulled up his message chain with Yuuri.

**Viktor** : come over this weekend? i’ve got a surprise for you

**Yuuri** 💕⭐️👀:  **👀👀👀** intriguing

**Yuuri** 💕⭐️👀: i can come over saturday morning?

**Viktor** : perfect. brunch? you’ll need to eat after what i’m planning to do to you

**Yuuri** 💕⭐️👀: i am AT WORK, i CANNOT have an erection

**Viktor** : sorry not sorry

Saturday morning dawned pale and rainy, but that was fine. Yuuri was due to come over at 10:30, and Viktor spent the few hours after waking up cleaning the mirror, making sure it was free of dust and stains. The surface gleamed when he was done, and he spent a moment admiring it before the doorbell buzzed and he had to run to let Yuuri in.

He met Yuuri with a kiss which turned long and languid, the sounds of their lips moving together echoing in Viktor’s spacious living room. “Hello,” Viktor murmured, smiling against Yuuri’s mouth.

“Missed you,” Yuuri murmured back and kissed him again.

“You saw me on Tuesday.”

“So?” Yuuri shrugged. “I missed you by Tuesday night.” He let go of Viktor and stepped back, toeing his shoes off. “Where’s my surprise?”

“In the bedroom.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrows and raced off for the bedroom, leaving Viktor to laugh and chase after him. Yuuri came to a skidding stop when he crossed the threshold and saw the mirror standing against the near wall. “Oh, Viktor,” he breathed, turning to face him. “Really?”

“You like it then?”

Yuuri paced into the room and stood in front of it, staring at his own reflection. “You did this for me?”

Viktor walked up behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Want to try it out?”

Yuuri spun in his arms and kissed him, throwing his arms around Viktor’s neck as his tongue slipped between Viktor’s lips. Viktor made an interested little noise and slid his hand under Yuuri’s shirt, palming the sweet roundness of his hip. “Off,” Yuuri demanded, pulling back and tugging at Viktor’s t-shirt. “Naked. Now.”

“As you command,” Viktor said, pulling the shirt over his head. “You too.”

In seconds they were both bare. Yuuri tossed Viktor onto the bed and climbed over him, dropping kisses over his stomach and chest until he could reach up to place them on his mouth. Viktor pulled Yuuri flush against him, cocking one leg around his hip and grabbing hold of his ass as they kissed. Yuuri ground his hips down into Viktor’s, making them both groan around their entangled tongues. “God, I want you,” Yuuri broke away to murmur, trailing kisses down Viktor’s neck. “All the time, constantly, I just go about my day wanting you. At work, at home, in the shower, it seems like all I do is want you.”

“Same,” Viktor gasped, pushing his hips up to meet Yuuri’s. “Same, Yuuri, I’m the same, you’re all I think about, you and your sweetness and your humor and your  _ body, _ Yuuri, my god, the thoughts I’ve had about your body.”

“Tell me,” Yuuri commanded, propping himself up over Viktor. “Tell me the thoughts you’ve had about my body.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Viktor breathed. “Your body is just stunning, Yuuri, all the lines and curves of you, they haunt my  _ dreams _ in the best possible way. I could spend hours just putting my mouth on every part of you, you’re  _ delicious, _ and I want to die with my head between your thighs.”

Yuuri groaned and dropped his head down onto Viktor’s shoulder, hips still moving in slow, maddening circles. “Are you going to fuck me?” he said, voice muffled against Viktor’s skin. “I wasn’t sure so I cleaned myself just in case, but are you going to fuck me in front of that mirror, Viktor?”

“I’m going to fuck you in front of that mirror,” Viktor confirmed and pressed a kiss to his hair. “And we’re both going to watch every second of you squirming on my cock.”

Yuuri shuddered and reared up to kiss Viktor again, brutal and sharp. “Do it now, Viktor, please don’t make me wait.”

Yuuri moved off of Viktor and Viktor dove for the nightstand and the bottle of lube contained within. Yuuri rolled onto his back and spread his legs as Viktor slicked up his hand and moved down to reach. “Ready?” Yuuri nodded, brushing his hair off his forehead, and Viktor set the pad of his index finger to Yuuri’s scrubbed-pink hole and gently pushed inside. Yuuri let out a deep breath as Viktor sank his finger into him. Viktor kissed his knee and kept going, pulling his finger back out and wiggling it around on the way back in.

“Another,” Yuuri said a minute later. Viktor obliged, sliding a second finger inside him and starting to scissor them. Yuuri groaned, one hand moving to his half-hard cock and giving it a few light strokes. “That feels so good, Viktor, tell me how it feels for you.”

“Hot,” Viktor said, “and tight, I can feel you gripping me like you want to keep me inside you.”

“I do,” Yuuri moaned, arching as Viktor brushed over his prostate. “I do, I want you inside me all the time, but I want to be inside you all the time too, I wish we could just spend our whole lives fucking each other.”

“It would be a glorious life.” Viktor entered him with a third finger and Yuuri let out a cry. “You’re so gorgeous like this, speared on my fingers, spread out for me,” Viktor said softly, reaching out to run his free hand over Yuuri’s stomach. “The only time you’re more gorgeous is when you’re on my cock.”

“Now,” Yuuri gasped, “now, Viktor, I’m ready, I want you.”

Viktor kissed his knee again, gave him one final stretch, and pulled his fingers free. Yuuri scrambled to the edge of the bed where the mirror waited, getting onto his hands and knees as Viktor poured some more lube into his hand and slicked his cock. “Is that how you want it?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “At least at first, like this. Hurry, Viktor, please.”

Viktor tossed the bottle aside and moved to kneel up behind Yuuri. He gave his cock a few more vigorous strokes and lined it up with Yuuri’s hole, taking hold of Yuuri’s hip with one hand and pulling him back onto it. Yuuri whimpered as Viktor bottomed out, his head dropping down and his back arching to push his ass more firmly into Viktor’s hips. “I love this feeling,” Viktor murmured, running a hand over Yuuri’s spine. “Entering you, that first moment is just bliss. Feeling your body part and give way to me, watching you take me so close that I’m actually inside you. God, Yuuri, I could live in this moment.” Yuuri whined, tossing his head and rocking back and forth until Viktor had to grab his hips to still him. “Not until you’re watching,” Viktor said, and Yuuri let out a high, sharp cry.

He lifted his head, meeting Viktor’s eyes in the mirror, and Viktor started to fuck him, vicious right from the start, his hips pistoning back and forth as hard as he could move them. “Can you see yourself?” Viktor asked. “Can you see me fucking you like you wanted?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped, “yes,  _ fuck, _ Viktor I see, I can see, oh god don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop,” Viktor promised. “I won’t stop until you come on just my cock and the sight of yourself, because the sight of you like this is glorious, awe-inspiring, so hot I can barely breathe for it sometimes, and I want you to see it all.”

“Fuck!” Yuuri shouted. His head dropped down again and Viktor reached a hand into his hair and pulled it back up. “Fuck, thank you, I want to see,” Yuuri hissed out between gritted teeth. “You’re fucking me so good, Viktor, you always fuck me so, so well.”

“Tell me when you’re close,” Viktor said. “I want to know when you’re about to come. Promise me.”

“I will, I promise, don’t stop, oh Viktor please don’t stop.” Yuuri couldn’t even lift a hand to touch his own cock, needing both hands to keep himself upright against the force of Viktor’s thrusts, which was just how Viktor wanted it. Yuuri’s eyes were fixed on the mirror, watching his body jerk back and forth as Viktor fucked him, watching the sweat drip down Viktor’s chest. “I’m close,” Yuuri managed to grit out. “Viktor, I’m close.”

Viktor stopped his thrusts long enough to lean back on his thighs and pull Yuuri into his lap. He tugged Yuuri up until Yuuri’s back was pressed all along his front, giving them an uninhibited view of Yuuri’s chest and flushed, swollen cock in the mirror. “Watch yourself,” Viktor whispered into Yuuri’s ear, then held Yuuri’s hips a little bit above his own and resumed pounding into him. “Come whenever you can, my beautiful Yuuri, I want to watch you in the mirror as you spurt all over yourself.”

Yuuri thrashed, slamming himself down to meet Viktor’s thrusts, one hand thrown back to tangle in Viktor’s hair. He was shouting, wordless cries of pure pleasure, and his other hand was tight on Viktor’s thigh when he finally broke, screaming and coming up across his chest and over the sheets. Viktor fucked him through it, moving with him when Yuuri pitched forward and landed face-first into the soiled sheets, ass still in the air and gaze locked onto the mirror, and it only took a few more rolling pushes into Yuuri’s tight heat before Viktor was gone, coming with a shout of his own. He pulled out of Yuuri’s hole and collapsed next to him on the bed, breath coming hard and ragged. “How was that?” he asked, when he could form words again.

With an obvious effort, Yuuri tore his gaze away from his own reflection to fix it on Viktor’s face. “I think you broke me.” They laughed, and Yuuri reached up to brush a finger down Viktor’s cheek. “This was wonderful,” he said, voice raw and honest. “The perfect surprise. I loved every second of it.”

“I’m glad,” Viktor replied, twisting his head to kiss Yuuri’s finger. “I wanted to make you happy.”

“You did.” Yuuri shuffled forward until he could press his mouth to Viktor’s and they kissed for a few long minutes, nipping at each other’s lips and sucking on each other’s tongues. “I want you again,” Yuuri murmured, rubbing his nose against Viktor’s.

Viktor laughed. “Yuuri, neither of us can go again. Not for hours.”

“I don’t care.” Yuuri tangled his fingers in the hair at the base of Viktor’s scalp. “Like I said, I want you always in me, and always to be in you. I want to feel the way you’ve made me feel right now, all the time.”

Viktor kissed him again, soft and sweet. “I’ll do my best.”

Yuuri rolled onto his back. “You were right, I think.” Viktor propped his head up on one hand and raised an eyebrow. “I do need food now. You’ve fucked all the energy out of me.”

Viktor grinned. “There’s a diner a block away that does good, reasonably-priced omelettes. Think you can make it?”

Yuuri groaned theatrically but pushed himself up. “I’d go a lot farther for good egg products.”

“Mmm, I’ll keep that in mind in case I ever need to lure you anywhere.”

Yuuri half-heartedly swatted at him, but he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/thewalrus_said) or [Tumblr](http://thewalrus-said.tumblr.com)!


End file.
